


Yandere *insert name*

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wishmaster (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Armageddon AU, Breaking and Entering, Demon Invasion, Gen, Kidnapping, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: The start of a headcanon miniseries I'm working on with comic book characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted on my phone so if the format looks weird it's because of that. I'll edit it later.

Jonathan would stalk you from a good distance. Blending into the background and trying not to gain your attention.   
After a while, he will begin to get more bold like squat in the apartment cross the street from you. Bump into you on off days, eat the same meals you do.  
Jonathan will continue to get more and more closer to the point where he is now living in the apartment right next to yours. The creep would pull a Norman Bates and watch you through peepholes he made himself.  
He would hire some thugs to get a rattle out of you, to see your fear from the sidelines. Just to tease himself until he can confront you personally.  
Jonathan is pretty much Andrea from Windows (don’t watch the film if stalking and sexual harassment is a trigger).  
He becomes ever more bold in his stalking when he finally breaks into your apartment. He’ll go through everything to straighten any details about you, i.e what shampoo you use and dress size.   
Jonathan would stay for as long as he doesn’t get caught, leaving about thirty minutes before you get home.   
Until one day, he becomes careless. Jonathan decides to indulge into his more deprived 16 year old mind and slip into your bed. Sniffing your pillow like it was the best cocaine ever. It’s still warm with your body heat causing him to fall asleep.  
He wakes up to the sound of you walking through the door. Jonathan panics a bit dashing for a hiding place. Then he gets a thrill narrowly slipping pass you in your own home as he tries to escape while you walk around.   
Now, he knows he can enter your home without you knowing he’s there while you are in. Jonathan will watch you sleep, peek through the door as you shower, he’s become a master of sneaking in your home.  
Then there’s the highly intimate moments where Jonathan catches sight of you during “Me Time”. He’ll ‘join’ you with a pair of your stolen underwear in hand.  
Jonathan won’t kidnap you until he feels like he’s ready. The barn outside of Gotham is prepped to house you. He wants to put his ducks in a row before he makes his move, especially not have Batman get on him.  
When he springs his plan into motion, Jonathan will cherish the chase he has with you, the fear in your eyes as you try to escape your apartment but he easily catches up with you, knowing it as well as you do.   
Once, he has you in his arms with a chloroform rag to your lower face, Jonathan will mutter with love laced words, “You’ll make such wonderful screams.”


	2. The Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Edward Nigma. If you haven't read Joker's Asylum then this will make no sense because this is heavily based off that comic.

Edward would be highly pitiful as a yandere. Mainly due to his concentration on his obsessions. 

His OCD would hinder his yandere impulses, because he would focus on one thing at a time, to make sure that it is perfect on the most part.

Edward would have a hard time deciding on if he wants to stalk is S/O or finish his latest plan against Batman. 

If he does choose to go after his S/O, then he will, in fact, root their home. Speakers and cameras hidden everywhere, any criminal files or just files with their information are now in his possession. 

Would probably visit their hometown and childhood home if available. Check out their schools, various friends they had.

Going into the N*SFW territory for a bit, if his S/O is a male who has had female partners, Edward would try to also have sex with them. It wouldn’t matter how many other partners she has had, Edward’s only concern is feeling what his S/O has felt. 

Edward is about feeling the same his S/O has felt and experienced. They wear makeup? Edward would try on the products. 

Edward wouldn’t really want to kidnap his S/O, at least that’s not his initial thought. Sure, he would love to have his S/O to be with him, but he sees it as a victory when his obsession comes to him proclaiming their love for him.

Problem: Once he has you, Edward will loose interest. It’s the chase, the intrigue, a riddle wanting to be solved. This is when it will be very dicey for his S/O. Edward knows everything about you, from your birth to current day.

He can literally erase them from the face of the planet. Edward could let his S/O go nicely and painlessly like any other relationship, or he could kill them and get rid of any trail leading them to him or that they ever existed.

That worst case scenario is Edward’s view on the relationship he’s established with his S/O, he’s erasing them from his life, they’ve become nothing more than data clogging up his memory banks. He’s got more important things to think about now


	3. Nightcrawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some Marvel, y'all.

  * Kurt would be the scariest yandere. Mainly because no one would suspect him. He's an angel, he's so pure of heart that no one would think that he would obsess over you.
  * This elf will use that against you too! He'll cling, turn up in your room, and follow you as long as he doesn't get caught in a bad light.
  * This means that he wouldn't teleport near you during those times from the sulfur smell he leaves behind.
  * But this doesn't mean that he won't use his bamfs to keep an eye on you when he cannot. 
  * Kurt already doesn't know personal space, so giving you tickles, hugs, or generally in your bubble is what everyone thinks is normal.
  * Kurt is a clingy yandere, he's gonna find some reason to stick to your side and not go anywhere unless you're with him. This can lead to mission conflicts because he wants to win the day with you sharing the glory
  * He'll find out all your likes and dislikes in a matter of days, he'll pay close attention to you, use his bamfs for Intel, and conversations about you.
  * Speaking of, if Kurt over hears a discussion about you in any negative way, he will butt in and sing praises. Some (a lot) of the X-Men will say he's got a crush on you. If only they knew...
  * Kurt would do anything to make you smile and/or laugh even if it means hurting himself. He will try to please you at every turn, he will become a door mat for your happiness.
  * Gifts are a plenty with this boy! Flowers, stuffed animals (especially that one of himself that floats around the mansion), chocolates, you name it! He will deliver it to you or his bamfs will.  
  * His bamfs will be protective over you in the worst way. If you have been flirting with someone else, they will either become gremlins in their home, to their car, etc. Or they will teleport them to an unknown location. The least thing you have seen a bamf do is piss in that person's drink. 
  * If you ever got hurt on a mission, Kurt will blame himself. If he knew that you were with someone else, he would chew them out then go to blaming himself. It always comes back to beating himself up over your injuries.
  * Kurt would definitely think about kidnapping you out of the guise of "protecting" you. At least, that's what he'll tell himself while he's doing it. 
  * Kurt wouldn't dream of hurting you if you got annoyed at him for being so... "Where's my hug?" harassment towards you. He will feel hurt that you don't return the feeling, but he will continue to try to win you over.
  * Would be the type to trick you into marrying him. He is a good Catholic boy, he would prefer to be married before having sex with you.




	4. Wishmaster(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking my rule and I'm adding a horror movie villain to the mix. Two different djinn from the Wishmaster series.

Nathaniel Demerest

  
Nathaniel is a ‘you’re my property’ yandere. Once he has taken note of some worth his obsession may have, he will want to hold them up inside a dank, dark place for himself.

  
He’s that one djinni that kidnapped a maiden and hid out in an oasis in Thousand and One Nights.

  
They are his doll, or accessory pet, He dresses them in ornate clothes, jewelry, the works

  
If they are highly reluctant, then he is not very nice to them. There is a significant difference on how he acts towards them before and after  reject him and when he takes over the world.

  
Before you let him know your true feelings, Nathaniel is all over you. He’s charming, offering you wishes of a lifetime, giving free wishes, and always has a hand on you whenever he’s near you. He purrs a lot too, especially when he’s undressing you with his eyes. 

  
After, he becomes almost passive aggressive and the wishes have even worse outcomes. He’ll definitely try to have his obsession make all of three wishes. He lives for their suffering because it is their’s, their despair is so delicious to him. He’s not afraid to cause any form harm.

  
After taking over the world, Nathaniel would definitely go through with his instincts and putting his obsession into a place where no one can find them. Or just lock them in a room in his kingdom since he’s now king.

  
If his obsession is being difficult, he will hurt them. Slapping, clawing, breaking bones, he will assert his dominance. If he’s pissed off enough, he will maim them. Paralyze them so they won’t run away, blind them so they’ll need him to guide them.

  
Could turn into a Hell Yandere. Nathaniel might use his obsession as a chew toy one day, just lays on the torture until they pass out. The next “recovery” days, he uses them as a cum bucket and just fucks nonstop.

  
There is no happy ending after encountering this guy. The obsession will either have severe trauma or will die a horrible death.

  
Verdel

  
Verdel is a bit different from his older brother. He’s not as bad, but he’s just as dangerous

  
Verdel wants to be the knight in shining armor, he’ll do whatever it takes for his obsession to be safe and not in wanting.

  
Before taking the world, Verdel will be kind, gentle, and even the perfect gentleman. He’ll pose as his obsession’s S/O or bff just to get close to them.

  
He’s okay with stalking, he thinks it’s so he can find ways for them to make a wish, but he’s doing it for himself.

  
Verdel loves to invade his obsession’s dreams, and turn them into wet ones. 

  
After having control of the world, Verdel is a bit on the love drunk side. He doesn’t care if his brothers see him with a human as a lover. He’s the goddamn king! He’ll have you attend hearings and such by his side

  
He believes that he can keep his obsession happy with trivial and materialistic items. Pretty much he’ll treat them like a trophy wife, but he actually believes it’s love.

  
Think a psychotic Jareth, he’ll turn the world upside down and it’s like for his obsession. 

  
However, if his obsession is not too keen on him, his gifts, or him bending over backwards to make them happy, he’ll let them leave… To face a djinn infested world. 

  
Verdel won’t make any attempts to stop his obsession, only when the punishment goes too far. Like they could get to the streets when some unsavory djinn think that the human is one that hasn’t been captured yet and the djinn are about to do some horrible acts. Verdel will step in.

  
He’s not like Nathaniel where he would make his obsession suffer for being unruly. Just a reminder on who’s in charge and who’s keeping them safe from the other Djinn, so they should start to get some respect.

  
Verdel is sure as hellfire that his obsession will come to love him, hopefully before they die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdel is the one from the fourth movie.


End file.
